


Art Cop Illustration

by kerrhole



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: Big Bang Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24432118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerrhole/pseuds/kerrhole
Summary: An upload of my contribution to the Disco Elysium Big Bang, a full piece of Art Cop Harry. Linked is the other illustrations.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28
Collections: Disco Elysium Big Bang





	Art Cop Illustration

Image Description: A drawing of Harry holding a paintbrush as his torso fades into a nature setting. The paintbrush hovers over a vibrantly colored hand. 

Links to my groupmate's works:

  * Mikathemuse's Fic
  * [MorgoMoonscar's Art](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Disco_Elysium_Big_Bang/works/24431956)
  * [Cidonia's Art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428338)



**Author's Note:**

> More links will be added soon!


End file.
